spikethehawkstoryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Petrelli
Full Name Rachel Petrelli Age 21 Being Human Gender Female First Appearence : Spike the Hawk Vengence Is Mine Current Appearence : Spike the Hawk The Final Act Upcoming Appearence : Throwback Generations rachel petrelli is a bright cheerful girl on the spike the hawk series she's very popular among the fanbase as she became a favorite icon. she received only postive reviews from the fanbase Season 3 rachel first appeared way back on season 3 of spike the hawk, as she gets ready to visit her father a envolved human and doctor in stillwater, rachel meets spike the hawk rachel told him he must protect her father from the company, Spike the Hawk A Shadow Within rachel appears again on season 4 spike and rachel are now dating, but a love tranigle occurs where ton has feelings for rachel also a new threat in station square occurs a name type of enemies called the shadow zombies rachel is kidnapped by one and nearly killed by axor the shadow zombie who kidnapped her scarlett garcia a now former channel 5 news reporter interviewed her about her experienced and what she went through during being kidnapped. Station Square Heroes ton and rachel are now dating, also the shadow zombies return to cause more trouble which causes some of rachel's close friends from high school to be eaten by shadow zombies or killed. but she meets a shadow zombie different from the rest who is friendly. Spike the Warehawk Unleashed rachel and ton are ambushed by shadow zombie winglers and ton is injured from one after all that ton and rachel take a beach trip to emerald coast Spike the Hawk Fugitives rachel is in soleanna while there a new threat starts department of homeland security hunts envolved humans and a terriost named ailson ivanson starts trouble. Stillwater Chronicles 3 on this spike the hawk crossover, her cousin aaron attacks her but she later recovers then both her and her cousin aaron are kidnapped by a shadow zombie and almost eaten by the bassili queen plant Spike the Hawk Vs the Shadow Zombies rachel evacuates station square with others to the mystic ruins away from the shadow zombies Spike the Hawk Redemption rachel is there for ton after a friend of his is killed by crooked cops by tieing him at the back of a truck and dragging him across the road. also she assists in finding ton who has been beaten badly by jeremy richard Spike the Hawk Crisis On Two Earths rachel is kidnapped by her evil doppleganger who brings her to the mirrored version of earth and switches places with her while being captive at the petrelli noble family house she meets candice weatherspoon someone else who has been accidently transfered to the mirrored version of earth Spike the Hawk Rise of Vazard rachel has been a college student for months now The Laptop On The Airplane rachel has a few non speaking roles on the plane and on the bullet train her second story scene is the final story scene where it shows ton rubbing her toes together which leads to the start of spike the hawk planet kritian Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot rachel also comes to tokyo with spike ton including the rest Spike the Hawk The Final Act rachel takes care of ton who has bad allergies and she also attends candice's wedding Candice and Tony A Station Square Grooms Wedding rachel appears after recieving a call from ton's dad mentioning stephines boss at starland usher has rented out a farraii for ton until his allergeries gets better Trivia she has a very 15 year old female teen like voice adores a foot rub from ton it is said she use to be date someone she met online since she was seen with a picture of a young black dude has not seen her grandfather on her mom's side since she was 10